1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finish-machining machine for lapping, finish-grinding or polishing, comprising upper and lower annular finishing disks, which are rotatable about a vertical axis and adapted to be separately driven, an inner annular series of pins, which is adapted to be driven, and an outer annular series of pins, which is preferably stationary, which inner and outer series of pins are provided adjacent to the lower finishing disk, holders for holding workpieces to be machined, which holders are provided between the inner and outer annular series of pins and are capable of performing a planetary movement about said axis and are provided with teeth, which mesh with both of said annular series of pins for imparting said planetary movement to said holders, which machine preferably includes a boom or a portal, in which the upper finishing disk is horizontally movably mounted, and a feedback control system is provided for controlling the axial force exerted by the upper finishing disk on the lower finishing disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finish-machining machines of the kind described hereinbefore are known in the art.